Iyxan
Iyxan are a species of aliens primarily located on their (destroyed) home planet of Iyxia. They are considered EW, or extinct in the wild in terms of the endangered scale. History Origins Early Iyxan were recorded as early as the fourth galactic cycle, over 100,000 before Age. Their population thrived long before other species evolved. They were seen to have many attempts at space faring, but all proved either too costly and inefficient or too dangerous to maintain. Several civil wars also devolved the expansion of space-technology. Even after thousands of years, they remained on their home planet and had nobody to blame except themselves. Intergalactic Usage Planet Iyxan was in the inner circle of the territory, and thus were discovered early on. Almost immediately after its discovery, the PTO's long-range scouters picked up massive energy levels coming from the planet's surface. sent a taskforce of his best men, including his own flagship to investigate, and after killing a whole city of Iyxan, found a single Iyxan boy whose power level was off the charts. Frieza cautiously offered the boy a place on his ship, to which the boy accepted, but not before destroying his planet, and any hidden remnant populations that might have been missed. Aside from this boy, all Iyxan were wiped out. The boy continued living many hundreds of years later, and that is the sole reason this species is not classified as wholly extinct. The current census is 1. Physiology Appearance Iyxan have green skin which is brightest at youth, and dulls to black in advanced age. Black skin is often seen as a sign to give respect (as few Iyxan live to be that old), while bright green skin is a sign to not be taken seriously. They possess four legs, and though they can stand bipedal, it is not ideal, and often times they are hunched over in that position. All of this species have tails. The tails are not very ridged, and can be bent and moved around at will. Because they are primarily predatory in nature, these creatures have thick rows of teeth and can see in the dark. They have ample ability to climb, and no sense of vertigo. Iyxan males will develop stripes across their body (sans their stomach), depending on the environment they were raised in. Often times, the stripes are quite noticeable (red or white) for individuals living an areas with plenty of sunlight. For those who lived underground, or were offplanet most of the time, their stripes are faded black. All Iyxan have purple blood. Mental Traits Most of these aliens are impulsive and violent. They prefer bloodshed, and when they cannot get out hunting, they will turn to murder easily. As the species has grown more advanced, organized wars have taken over the place of cold-blooded murders, so that each male can get his share of blood often enough. These creatures possess a unique feature in their brain, which is similar to a frenzy, which is opened up during times of battle, or after long bouts of no action. Few do not possess this trait, and those that don't are taken as scientists where they can use their mental capabilities better. Iyxan ability is greater than those of humans, and if any intelligent members had survived, they could have surely, by this point, built many things to rival Gero. Lifespan Iyxans have different lifespans for each gender. Females tend to reach sexual maturity at 12 years of age, and live to be 60 years. Males reach sexual maturity at 35 years of age, and can live to be up to 320 years old (though there are examples of some living longer, sometimes over one hundred years longer). They tend to not show any signs of aging until the very end. As they begin to age past maturity, few Iyxan have lived more than five additional months. Technology Iyxan technology is semi-advanced. They have energy-based devices, such as lights and batteries, and they also have things such as cars and skyscrapers. However, in the rural sections, almost no technology is present, not even weaponry or lights. Space-faring technology has been, admittedly, hindered greatly by the various wars that have overtaken the planet, and most are cautious (or unwilling) to pursue such things. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten